I'm In Love With a Gangsta
by cw2k
Summary: After graduation of high school, Chris goes to a hip hop concert and immediately falls in love with a rapper named Melody. Could he have a shot at love with her, or risk losing his chance at happiness?
1. Introduction

I'm In Love With a Gangsta

Introduction

Ya boy cw2k returns with another Chris and Melody story, but with them only. The Right Kind of Love and it's sequel were actually buildups for Madam Nina. This is a completely different story, one where Chris graduated from high school and goes to a hip hop concert and immediately falls in love with a African American rapper named Melody (no last name this time) The only thing is, his fear of rejection could cost him his best chance at love. Could he win this beautiful woman's heart?


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

I'm In Love With a Gangsta

Chapter 1: Graduation

New York City

It is graduation day for Chris and friends. The greatest day of their lives. He and his friends have gone to parties every weekend. At night, he and his friends went to a hip hop concert after receiving a flyer about a rapper named Melody. She is a African American woman who made several albums. He was really excited to go to the concert.

"Yo! She is fine!," said his friend Tyrone.

"I know. She's so beautiful."

"Don't tell me you have a shot," said his friend David.

"Has any of you ever seen me with a girlfriend?" asked Chris.

"Dude, every girl rejected you."

"You're right. I got much love to give, but no one to give it to."

"I'm sure they'll be plenty of hot girls there."

"I know."

Two hours later, he and his friends went to the Madison Square Garden for the concert. He sees a beautiful African American woman exiting her limo. His heart pounded at the sight of this woman, flawless skin, hourglass figure, thick luscious thighs and her long black hair in is wearing her black leather top and matching skirt and Boots. His shot at love could be closer than ever.


	3. Chapter 2: The Concert

I'm In Love With a Gangsta

Chapter 2: The Concert

The concert was lit tonight.100,000 people attended, including Chris and his friends. Melody came on stage ready to perform.

"NEW YORK! ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd cheered loudly. Here we go!

 _"99 Problems by Jay-Z"_

 _Hook_

 _If you having girl problems, I feel bad for you, son_

 _I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

 _Verse 1_

 _I've got the rap patrol on the gat patrol_

 _Foes that wanna make sure my casket's closed_

 _Rap critics that say she's "Money, Cash, Hoes"_

 _I'm from the hood, stupid! What type of facts are those?_

 _If you grew up with holes in your zapatos_

 _You'd celebrate the minute you was having dough_

 _I'm like "Fuck critics, you can kiss my whole asshole!_

 _If you don't like my lyrics, you can press fast forward."_

 _Got beef with radio if I don't play their shows_

 _They don't play my hits, well, I don't give a shit, so..._

 _Rap mags try to use my black ass_

 _So advertisers can give more cash for ads, fuckers!_

 _I don't know what you take me as_

 _Or understand the intelligence that Melody has_

 _I'm from rags to riches, bitches. I ain't dumb_

 _I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

 _Hit me!_

 _99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

 _If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you, son_

 _I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

 _Verse 2_

 _The year is '94, in my trunk is raw_

 _In my rear view mirror is the motherfuckin' law_

 _Got two choices, y'all: pull over the car or_

 _Bounce on the devil, put the pedal to the floor_

 _And I ain't trying to see no highway chase we with Jake_

 _Plus I got a few dollars so I can fight the case_

 _So I pulled over to the side of the road_

 _I heard, **"Ma'am do you know why I'm stopping you for?"**_

 _cause I'm young and I'm black and my hat's real low_

 _Do I look like a mind reader, sir I don't know_

 _Am I under arrest or should I guess some more?_

 ** _"Well, you was doing a 55 in a 54_**

 ** _License and registration and step out of the car_**

 ** _Are you carrying a weapon on you? I know a lot of you are."_**

 _i ain't stepping out of shit, all my paper's legit_

 ** _"Well, do you mind if I look around the car a little bit?"_**

 _Well, my glove compartment is locked and so is my trunk in the back_

 _And I know my rights so you're gonna need a warrant for that_

 ** _"Well, aren't you sharp as a tack?_**

 ** _You some type of lawyer or something_**

 ** _Somebody important or something?"_**

 _Well, I ain't passed the bar but I know a little bit_

 _Enough that you won't illegally search my shit_

 ** _"Well, we'll see how smart you are when the K9 comes."_**

 _I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

 _Hit me!_

 _99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

 _If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you, son_

 _I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

 _Verse 3_

 _Now once upon a time not too long ago_

 _A sista like myself had to strong arm a ho_

 _This is not a ho in the sense of having a pussy_

 _But a pussy ain't got no goddamn sense_

 _Try and push me_

 _I try to ignore him, talk to the Lord_

 _Pray for him, but some fools just love to perform_

 _You know the type, loud as a motorbike_

 _But wouldn't bust a grape in a fruit fight_

 _And the only thing that's gonna happen is I'ma get to clappin_

 _And he and his boys gonna be yappin to the captain_

 _There I go, trapped in the KitKat again_

 _Back through the system with the riffraff again_

 _Fiends on the floor, scratching again_

 _Paparazzi with their cameras, snapping them_

 _D.A. try to give a sista shaft again_

 _Half a mil for bail cause I'm African_

 _All because this fool was harassing them_

 _Trying to play the boy like he's saccharine_

 _But ain't nothin sweet bout how I hold my gun_

 _I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

 _Hit me!_

 _99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

 _If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you, son_

 _I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

 _Come on!_

 _Song ends_

The crowd cheered loudly. Melody prepared for another song

" _Changes by 2Pac"_

 _Verse 1_

 _I see no changes, wake up in the morning and I ask myself_

 _"Is life worth living or should I blast myself?"_

 _I'm tired of being poor and even worse, I'm black_

 _My stomach hurts so I'm looking for a purse to snatch_

 _Cops give a damn about a ..._

 _Pull the trigger, kill a brotha, he's a hero_

 _Give the crack to the kids, who the hell cares?_

 _One less hungry mouth on the welfare_

 _First ship em dope and let em deal to brothas_

 _Give em guns, step back, watch em kill each other_

 _"It's time to fight back," That's what Huey said_

 _Two shots in the dark, now Huey's dead_

 _I got love for my brotha_

 _But we can never go nowhere unless we share with each other._

 _We gotta start making changes_

 _Learn to see me as a sista instead of two distant strangers_

 _And that's how it's supposed to be_

 _How can the devil take the brotha if he's close to me?_

 _I'd love to go back to when we played as kids_

 _But things change, and that's the way it is_

 _Hook_

 _That's just the way it is_

 _Things will never be the same_

 _That's just the way it is, aww yeah 2x_

 _Verse 2_

 _I see no changes, all I see is racist faces_

 _Misplaced hate makes disgrace to races_

 _We under, I wonder what it takes to make this_

 _One better place, let's erase the wasted_

 _Take the evil out of people, they'll be acting right_

 _Cause black and white are smoking crack tonight_

 _And the only time we chill is when we kill each other_

 _It takes skill to be real, time to heal each other_

 _And although it seems heaven-sent_

 _We ain't ready to see a black president_

 _It ain't a secret, don't conceal the facts_

 _The penitentiary's packed, and it's filled with blacks_

 _But some things will never change_

 _Try to show another way, but you staying in the dope game_

 _Now tell me, what's a mother to do?_

 _Bein real don't appeal to the brotha in you_

 _You got to operate the easy way_

 _" **I made a G today."**_

 _But you made it in a sleazy way_

 _Sellin crack to the kids_

 ** _"I gotta get paid."_**

 _Well, hey... that's the way it is_

 _Hook 2x_

 _Interlude_

 _We gotta make a change_

 _It's time for us people to start making some changes_

 _Let's change the way we live_

 _Let's change the way we eat_

 _And let's change the way we treat each other_

 _You see, the old way wasn't working so it's on us to do what we gotta to survive_

 _Verse 3_

 _And still I see no changes_

 _Can a sista get a little peace?_

 _There's war on the streets and a war in the Middle East_

 _Instead of war on poverty_

 _They got a war on drugs so the police can bother me_

 _And I ain't never did a crime I ain't had to do_

 _But now I'm back with the facts, giving it back to you_

 _Don't let em jack you up, back you up, crack you up and pimp smack you up_

 _You gotta learn to hold your own_

 _They get jealous when they see you with your mobile phone_

 _But tell the cops "they can't touch this."_

 _I don't trust this, when they try to rush I bust this_

 _That's the sound of my tool_

 _You say it ain't cool_

 _My mama didn't raise no fool_

 _And as long as I stay black_

 _I gotta stay strapped and I never get to lay back_

 _Cause I always got to worry the payback_

 _Some buck that I roughed up way back_

 _Coming back to all these years_

 _Rat tat tat tat tat_

 _That's the way it is_

 _Hook 2x_

 _Some things will never change_

Another huge round of applause for Melody. Two hours later, the concert ended. Chris was outside, nervous. He sees Melody coming out. Now's his chance.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Oh, sup? What you want?"

"I'm sorry but my friends tell me that I'll never have a shot at love."

*What? Why they gotta say that for? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I never had a girlfriend."

"Aww, really? Baby, I'm about love. That's why I'm giving you this."

Melody gave him her number.

"Interracial Equality, baby. What's your name?"

"Chris."

"Well, Chris. Your friends are wrong. I can tell you need love in your life. Tell you what, tomorrow night, meet me at Church's Chicken at 7. Cool?"

"Cool. Thank you..."

"Call me Melody, sweetheart."

"Ok, Melody."

As Melody left, Chris's heart was pounding. He had no idea Melody was sweet and kind, unlike some of the other girls who only want money for their own ends. Happy with the outcome, he returned home.


	4. Chapter 3: Interracial Chemistry

I'm In Love With a Gangsta

Chapter 3: Interracial Chemistry

The next night, Chris showered, shaved, and put on his white tank, covered his favorite open blue shirt with short sleeves. He put in his best spray. He has his first date with the most beautiful woman, his favorite female rapper, Melody. He went Church's Chicken. Once inside, he contemplated in what to say to her. Ten minutes later, she arrives in a black Mercedes Benz. She enters the restaurant in her black strapless top, black short skirt, hair in a bun, round diamond earrings. Her body is incredible, her thighs, so silky smooth and thick.

"Hi, Chris."

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. Ready to eat?"

They ordered three regular chicken with mashed potatoes, honey buttered biscuits and and diet Mountain Dew. As they ate...

"How long you been rapping?" Asked Chris.

"For 2 years. I started during high school."

"Really? I just graduated."

"Fo' real? What does the future hold for you?"

"I'm not so sure."

"You know, maybe you can freestyle with me."

"Really?"

"Sure. I have a studio apartment where we can work together."

"I like that."

They ate their meals. Melody took him home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, handsome." She gives him a kiss. As she took off, his friends visited him.

"Dude! You scored with the hottest female rapper in New York!" Said Bobby.

"Yea. I guess I have."😉


	5. Chapter 4: Freestylin'

I'm In Love With a Gangsta

Chapter 4: Freestylin'

Chris went to Melody's apartment. Melody opened the door in her red tank top and jeans.

"Chris! Come on in."

Chris sees a recording studio where Melody works in her albums.

"This is my recording studio. Here, I write the lyrics, and my friends come here to help with the lyrics, as well as the right sound and album art. Now, I know what you're thinking, yes, in a gangsta, but not the type that do drugs or sell the shit. I'm the type that leads a crew to influence children to stay in school and away from drugs."

"Wow."

"I'm not one of those type of women that are stuck up for no reason. So you don't need to worry about that. Besides, I know it was hard to find someone who isn't stuck up. Believe me, I met plenty of guys who only want one thing. I just don't understand why. But at least you Caucasian types act differently. Anyway, I asked you to come here to freestyle with me. You ready?'

*Let's do it."

Melody gave Chris a list of songs to choose from. He selected one from Boogie Down Productions. He put in a pair of headphones and the song played.

"My Philosophy" by Boogie Down Productions

Verse 1

Let us begin, what, where, why or when

Will all be answered like instructions to a game

See I'm not insane, in fact I'm kind of rational

When I be asking you, "Who is more dramatical?"

This one or that one, the white one or the black one

Pick the punk and I'll jump up to attack one

KRS-One is just the guy to lead a crew

Right up to your face and dis you

Everyone saw me on the last album cover

Holding a pistol, something far from a lover

Beside my brother, S-C-O-T-T

I just laughed, cause no one can defeat me.

This is lecture two, my philosophy

Number one was poetry, you know it's me

This is My philosophy, many artists got to learn

I'm not flammable, I don't burn

So please stop burning, and learn to earn respect

Cause that's just what KR collects

See, what do you expect when you rhyme like a soft punk?

You walk down the street and get jumped

You got to have style, and learn to be original

And everybody's gonna want to diss you

Like me, we stood up for South Bronx

And every sucker mc had a response

You think we care? I know that they are on the tip

My posse from the Bronx is thick

In real life, we roll correctly

A lot of suckers would like to forget me

But they can't, cause like a champ I have got a record

Of knocking out the frauds in a second

On the mic, I believe you should get loose

I haven't come to tell you I got juice

I just produce, create and innovate on a higher level

I'll be back, but for now just seckle

Verse 2

I'll play the nine and you play the target

You all know my name so I guess I should start it

Or should I say start this, teaching I'm a artist

Styles and new concepts are the hardest

Yo, cause I'm a teacher and Scott is a scholar

It ain't about money cause we all make dollars

That's why I walk with my head up

When I hear wack rhymes, I get fed up

Rap is like a set-up, a lot of games

A lot of suckers with colorful names

I'm so and so, I'm this, I'm that

Huh, but they all just wick wick wack

I'm not white or red, or black, I'm brown

From the Boogie Down

Productions, of course our music be thumping

Others say it's bad, but they're bugging

Let me tell you something now about Hip-Hop

About D-Nice, Melodie and Scott La Rock

I'll get a pen, a pencil, a marker

Mainly what I write for the average New Yorker

Some MCs be talking and talking

Trying to show how black people are walking

But I don't walk this way to portray

Or reinforce stereotypes of today

Like all my brothers eat chicken and watermelon

Talk broken English and drug selling

See I'm telling and teaching pure facts

The way some act in rap is kind of wack

And it lacks creativity and intelligence

But they don't care because their company is selling it

It's my philosophy in the industry

Don't bother dissing me or even wishing we'd

Soften, dilute or commercialize all the lyrics

Cause it's about time one of y'all hear it

And hear it first-hand from an intelligent brown man

A vegetarian, no goat or ham

Or chicken or turkey or hamburger

Cause to me, that's suicide self murder

Let's get back to what we call Hip-Hop

And what it means to DJ Scott La Rock

Verse 3

How many MCs must get dissed

Before somebody says "Don't fuck with Kris!"

This is just one style, out of many

Like a piggy bank, this is one penny

My brothers name is Kenny, that's Kenny Parker

My other brother I.C.U is much darker

Boogie Down Productions is made up of teachers

The lecture is conducted from the mic into the speaker

Who gets weaker? The king or the teacher?

It's not about a salary, it's all about reality

Teachers teach and do the world good

Kings just rule and most are never understood

If you were to rule or govern a certain industry

All inside this room right now would be in misery

No one would get along or sing a song

Cause everybody'd be singing for the king, am I wrong?

I say you, what's up? It's me again

Scott La Rock, KRS, BDP again

Many people had the nerve to think we would end the trend

With Criminal Minded, an album which is only 10

Funky 5x hit records

No more than 4 minutes and some seconds

The competition checks and checks and keep checking

They take the album, take it home, and start sweating

Why? Well, it's simple. To them, it's kind of vital

To take KRS-One"s title

To them, I'm !Ike a idol, some type of entity

In everyone's rhyme, they wanna mention me

Or rather mention us, me or Scott La Rock

But they can get busted, get robbed, get dropped

I don't play around nor do I f around

And you can tell by the bodies that are left around

When some clowns jump up to get beat down

Broken down to his very last compound

See how it sounds? A little unrational

A lot of MCs like to use the word dramatical

Fresh for "88, you suckers

Song ends

Melody was impressed.

"Wow, you handled it pretty well for a Caucasian."

"I'm trying to not sound like a racist..."

"Oh, no. You're far from it, baby. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show my appreciation for your patience..."


	6. Chapter 5: Chocolate Heaven

I'm In Love With A Gangsta

Chapter 5: Chocolate Heaven

Melody led Chris to her bedroom. He had no idea what was going to happen but his heart was about to leap out of his chest. Melody locked the door, locked her arms around him and kissed him. It slowly turned into a lip lock. Chris caressed her hips. She lays him down and began stripping naked. Chris studied her. He thought he saw the most flawless skin, perfectly round breasts, hourglass figure, thick luscious thighs and her nice round ass. What he saw was absolute perfection. Melody climbed on top and kissed him some more.

"Touch me, baby. I am yours..."

He massaged her breasts. She undid her hair. It was long past her neck. Chris could have sworn she was a supermodel. Melody began working on his shorts and took them off. She gasped at his hardened member.

"Have you ever sex before?" She asked.

"No..."

"Neither have I. Now, baby. Relax and let me be your first and you will be mine."

Melody turned off the lights and turned on her nightlight. They lip lock under the covers. Melody retrieved condom for him. He placed it on. He kissed down on her body until he reached her core. He used his tongue around her clitoris, making Melody squirm. He then got on top. They kiss as she guided him to her vagina. He slowly enters her but remains as careful as possible. They kiss passionately, as she helped him go in. After a few minutes, he managed to go deep slowly. He made his first thrust. He took his time with his thrusts until Melody felt more comfortable. He kept his thrusts steady. Melody held him close as he went deep. She wrapped her thighs around him.

"(Under her breath) Take me, Chris."

He picked up the pace, but stayed steady. He remained on top until she climbed on top and moved her hips. His hands around her back as they kiss. He held her hip. They both moaned under their breaths. She kept moving until he feels his end approaching. He exploded inside her. They kissed.

"Stay the night with me, baby."

"I don't plan on leaving, baby."


	7. Chapter 6: More Than Just Breakfast

I'm In Love With A Gangsta

Chapter 6: More That Just Breakfast

Chris woke up in the morning and noticed that Melody wasn't there. He got up and found her in the kitchen making pancakes and eggs in her black tank top and matching panties.

"Morning, baby."

"Morning. What's with the panties?"

"You were amazing last night. Baby?"

"Yea?"

"Can you get another condom? I want to feel you, but this time, I'm ready."

She kisses him and he went to the bedroom to grab a condom and returned to the kitchen. He stripped his boxers off and put the condom on. Melody took her panties and liplocking him. He placed her on the kitchen table and slid in. He kissed her some more as he started thrusting in her. He went slow and deep. She wrapped her thighs around him as he took her vagina. She felt so amazing around him. They kept kissing. He went faster into her.

"Don't stop, baby. Aw, yes!"

His hands caressed her thighs as he took her to the limit with her orgasm. Melody mosned loud as he was about to shoot his load and he did inside her. He pumped hard and shot more into her.

"You good, baby?" Chris asked.

"You best believe we will have sex again and again. I'm really feeling you. Let's eat some pancakes."


	8. Chapter 7: How U Get A Record Deal

I'm In Love With A Gangsta

Chapter 7: How U Get A Record Deal

After breakfast...

"Baby, would you like to go tour with me?"

"On tour?"

"I have another show in three weeks in Miami. I would be happy if you came with me. You and I will be rocking the house together."

"You know what?" Of course."

"First, I want to freestyle a classic for you. Come.

In her studio, Melody began freestyling a Big Daddy Kane classic.

"How U Get A Record Deal" by Big Daddy Kane

Verse 1

Im the untouchable, never to be took out

A sexy mother... Ohh child, Prince, look out.

I'm keeping girls of all shades on my trail

From a Sister Act to a Single White Female

Cause when I hit the skins they all say, "Damn, Kane

You knock out the Bush like a presidential campaign"

But if you think that licking toes makes me weak

You better treat me Freddy Krueger: don't sleep

I write raps, ready to rip and rock real tough rhymes

Run in rugged and raw, rapidly ruinin roaches

Point blank, I spell murder to a bum

All you backwards rappers: REDRUM, REDRUM!

Cause I do em something awful, break em down to a morsel

Making sure you're no longer adorable

Rappers get so quiet when I'm coming, that if they

Shitted a dictionary, you couldn't get a word from em

It's sort of a tradition in Bed-Stuy to do or die

So stepping to me is suicide

I couldn't think of a rapper taking mine

I feel like Ali "I'm the greatest of all time."

Floating like a butterfly, sting like a bee

Yeah I know this ain't boxing but that still my pedigree

But as for you, you have no appeal

How u get a record deal?

Verse 2

Like shell-toe Adidas, ain't a damn thing changed

The way I shoot off like like a firing range

Breaking out in a cold sweat, the death threat

Getting more props than a movie set

The smooth microphone assassin, rhymes keep blastin

Uh, I keep the body count massive

But if you say you increased the Body Count troops

You must admit that you joined Ice-T's group

Cause you ain't hurting nothing so why you bluffing?

Trying to be the new Big Daddy Something?

But there's only, before me, no one's richer

You couldn't come Pryor if your name was Richard

Cause I'm the Alpha and the Omega

Arm-Leg-uh-Leg-uh-Arm-Head

Stay raw until I'm dead

And to battle me, you shouldn't even try

Cause with wings of your tongue, you still couldn't say nothing fly

And I don't care if you bring a crew

And I don't even if someone else writes for you

Man, you could even be someone the crowd may just like

But shoot

You couldn't see Mr with a bifocal mic

Check my resume, Rapmasters, word up

Yo! MTV, BET, The Box and all that good stuff

And Billboard for my 5 year duration

And see that I got more spots than a dalmatian

Let's get down to finish this large

You could bring on your whole squad none of chumps are hard

All that garbage you mumble ain't real and seriously

How you get a record deal?

Verse 3

A lot of rappers today wonder

Should I ask Kane to write rhymes for me to say?

Well you're goddamn right you should

Cause my rhymes are like spandex, they make my ass seem good

So act like you know, Baby Pop

When I riggedy tock the higgedy hip hop non-stop

As I freak the funk and flip the flavor to flow with the flyest

A fury full force in the flame of the fire, now

May these MCs rest in peace

Because when I come to town, the population decrease

I leave em finished, dead and that's that

Not even Pet Cemetary could bring them back

I play my prey, A to K

I tell them like Jennifer Holiday no no no no no nooooooooooooo way

That you could ever touch this, now you know how I feel?

I think you bought your record deal

"What do you think, baby?"

Chris kisses her. "Beware, Miami!"


	9. Chapter 8: Miami Beach, Pt 1

I'm In Love With A Gangsta

Chapter 8: Miami Beach, Pt. 1

8:48 PM

Three weeks later, Chris and Melody flew to Miami and got a motel for a couple of days. Melody's concert is a night show and Chris couldn't be more excited. Several hours later, everyone in Miami Beach gathered excitingly for the show. They each bought merchandises like bandannas, beach balls, and even autographed t-shirts. Melody's bus arrived and everyone cheered loudly. Melody is wearing her black and white bikini with sunglasses. She took them off and blew a kiss to everyone. She signed autographs and the CDs. After fifteen minutes, Chris joined Melody backstage. He saw an African American male speaking to Jade, Melody's producer. This man was wearing a black tank top, matching trunks and sneakers. Jade was wearing her light green bikini with her Chun-Li inspired ponytails

"Jade, everything cool?"

"I was just talking to this man, Jamaal."

"Seems like you two are hitting it off."

"I had a crush on her for a long time," said Jamaal. "We were talking about my failed relationship after only 2 years. I was hoping to date her."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"If you don't mind, Melody, I would like to date him."

"Of course, Jade. You've been my producer for two years since I started. And one of my closest girls as well. I hardly see you with anyone, so after two songs, you two can find a nice restaurant because Chris and I will be double dating."

"This Chris fellow must be a nice guy too."

"He is, and he's also performing with me as well. In fact, he performs after me. Tomorrow night, we're blowing Miami away. Nice to meet you, Jamaal."

"I have all your albums."

"Well, I'm currently working on a new one."

"Where are we going after Miami?" Asked Jade.

"Seattle, Washington. We have ten show, two Ohio, one in Cuba, one in Los Angeles, two in St. Louis, two in Detroit, one in Chicago and one in Mexico. Yea, big tour right here. And Chris, imagine travelling the world with me. Just me and you."

"I'd love to."

Cassie and another dark skinned woman with a gold bikini approaches.

"Melody, are you ready?"

"I think we are, Tanya. Ready, baby?"

"Let's do this."

Melody stepped on stage.

"Miami! Yo, as you know we have a night show here with 5 songs. I also have my boyfriend, Chris with me for the tour. So without further ado, time to have some fun! Chris? Show them what you can do!

"Alright, Miami! This first one was the representation of Bad Boy Records. I decided to perform this song because after the death of Christopher Wallace, aka The Notorious B.I.G., Mase's departure for Christianity and a dramatic decrease in album sales, this song served as proof that they still remained strong. So to honor them, I'ma tell you the same way P. Diddy does: Let's Get It!"

"Bad Boy For Life" by P. Diddy

Ayo, you ready?

Verse 1: Chris

I'm the definition of half man half drugs

Asked the clubs, Bad Boy, that's wassup

After bucks, crush crew after us

No games, we ain't laughing much

Nothing but big things, check the hit list

How we twist shit, what changed but the name?

We still here, you rocking with the best

Don't worry if I write rhymes, I write checks

Who's the boss? Dudes is lost

Don't think cause I'm iced out, I'ma cool off

Who else but me? And if you don't feel me

That means you can't touch me, it's ugly, trust me

Get it right, dawg. We ain't never left

We just moved in silence and repped to the death

It's official, I survived what I've been through

Y'all got trauma, the saga continues

Hook: We ain't going nowhere 2x

We can't be stopped now, cos it's Bad Boy For Life 2x

Verse 2: Melody

Hey yo, straight from the Harlem streets

I don't play, I push it down with the Harlem Heat

All of sudden, bitches got a problem with me

They run around acting like Melody can't eat

And you know what? For some strange reason

I'm off this medication, feeling deranged

Needing for y'all to put the word out, we ain't leaving

We trying to be rich before we all stop breathing

Therefore, we kinda hustle lames

Stay laying down our muscle games

Still turn bitches' dreams to flames, you got the wire

If not I ain't saying no names, you'll soon expire

No pain, nothing, I feel remorse

Yes of course it's me and Diddy up first racing Porsches

With the big twin valve exhausts

On the covers of Vibes, XXLs and Sources, bitch

Hook 2x

Verse 3: Tanya

It ain't shit changed, since the Notorious

See everyone still glorious

We still got warriors, still be the victorious

See it's a lot of them, but it's more of us

Still got cash to blow, raps to flow

Still then cars that know, pack your flow

That's fo sho, bottles that pop, jock that rock

Played the background, hand on my jock, holding my Glock

Money to get, cars to flip

Bars to sit at and dip Cognac with jewels that drip

Hoes to see, make sure they know it's me

Drop that best, can't believe that I MC

Bad Boy til the casket drops, gotta love it

Place nothing above it, it's on like that

Don't believe, we ain't gone like that

We're always gonna be here

We're there every motherfucking year!

Ending hook 2x

Just when the song was about to stop, Chris did the unthinkable...

"REMIX!"

Verse 4: Chris

I'm the definition of... fuck it, you already know

I stack heavy doe, sell out every show

It'll never die, we live

And we gonna stay big time til it's time to see Big

Get a grip, Bad Boy never slip

We running strips while y'all running lips

Haters wanna stop my lute

They don't want me wearing Sean John, they want me wearing lawsuits

P.D. increase the heat in ya streets

Keep ya tapes on rewind, CD on repeat

My mental, more older, jewelery, more colder

Got a lot like it's '97 all over

You know what I came to do, change the rules

Even when I stand still, I'm making moves

I paid my dues as soon as I stepped in

P. Diddy aka News at 11

Hook

Throw your hands up in the air now

We're gonna hit with the heat

For the streets

Throw your hands up in the air now

We won't stop

It's Bad Boy For Life 2x

Verse 5: Black Orchid

Catch me walking on the widest side of your block

Yo, I bang mine, brothas showing me hood love throwing up gang signs

(Yo, is that who I think it is?)

You see it, Brooklyn Military remains in blazin

Respect our Hood because the clove is a ghetto

But brothas started switching like hoes in stilettos

Remember them bitches from the hill up in Brownsville

We still banging them

Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Sound the alarm!

It's the First Family and we're back to drop bomb

Nuke those Justice, it's the world's famous, fast Caress street

How to keep the homies proud in the streets

To make our music loud and stomp over beats

Like (ba back boom boom ba bom bom) There you go!

Hook 2x

Verse 6: Cassie

Bitch put a hundred up

Stand up before I stick your bitch ass you better put your hands up

Hate if you want and front like you ain't with it

I bust your motherfucking head with a skillet (Dinner time!)

Ore bugged bitch, heat for the track

I'm a little pick-up truck with broken concrete in the back

Now let me add a couple of G's to the stack

I know we got you dumb and how we put this together

And run when you didn't even see it coming

Back in the fire armor and pop your car

Dude watch me shatter your windshield with a rock guitar

We between zero tolerance bitches

I'll turn your ass, bitch

And melt you bitches like a fire, burning yo ass, bitch

Relax, the fact that we trifle with heat

With cycles with lyrics right from the street

I'm saying, "AS WE COME THROUGH, PUT THE SHIT DOWN

Soldiers get up, stupid bitches need to sit down, Whohoo!

Ending hook 2x

Everyone went crazy with Chris's song and the unexpected remix.

"Alright, y'all! Put your hands together for the woman who owns the night, Melody!

"Heart of the City (Ain't No Love) by Jay-Z

Verse 1

First the Fat Boys break up

Now everyday I wake up

Somebody's gotta problem with Hov

What's up? You bitches fed up cause I got a little cheddar

And my record's moving out the store?

Young fucks spitting at me, young rappers getting at me

The Notorious B.I.G. predicted this shit exactly

"Mo Money, Mo Problems" gotta move carefully

Cause dumb bitches hate it when you get money like athletes

Youngins ice grilling me, oh you're not feeling me? Fine

It'll cost you nothing, pay me no mind

Look, I'm on my grind, cousin and I ain't got time for frontin'

Sensitive thugs, you all need hugs

Damn, little man, I'm just trying to do me

If the record's two mil I'm just trying to move three

Get a couple of chicks, get em to try to do E

Hopefully they'll ménage before I reach my garage

I don't want much, fuck, I drove every car

Some nice cooked food, some nice clean drawers

Bird ass bitches, I don't mean to ruffle y'all

I know you waiting in the wing but I'm doing my thing

Where's the love?

Chorus: Ain't no love in the heart of the city

Ain't no love in the heart of town

Verse 2

And then Fugees break up

Now everyday I wake up

Somebody's got something to say?

What's all the fucking fussing for cause I'm grubbing more?

And I'm packing heat like I'm a oven door?

Bitches pray and pray for my downfall

But every time I hit the ground I bounce like a round ball

Now I don't wanna have to kill soundboys

Don't want to have to cock back the four pound bar

Look, scrapper, I got nephews to look after

I'm not looking at you, dudes, I'm looking past ya

I thought I told you characters I'm not a rapper

"Can I Live?" I told you back in '96

That I came to take this shit, and I did handle my biz

I scramble like Randall with his

Cunningham, but the only thing running is numbers, fam

Jigga held you down for 6 summers, damn

Where's the love?

Chorus

Verse 3

Then Richard Pryor gone and burn up

And Ike and Tina Turner break up

Then I wake up to more bullshit

You knew me before records, you never disrespected me

Now that I'm successful, you pull this shit

Bitch, I'll strap on your porch, step to your boss

Let's end the speculation, I'm talking to all y'all

Males shouldn't be jealous, that's a female trait

What, you mad cause you push dimes and he sell weight?

Y'all don't know my expenses, I gotta buy bigger bigger plates

(Laughs) and more baggies, why you all aggie?

Respect the game, that should be it

What you eat don't make me shit!

Where's the love?

Final Chorus

Everyone cheered loudly as Melody bowed to the crowd.

"We will take a break, y'all!"


	10. Chapter 9: Miami Beach, Pt 2

I'm In Love With A Gangsta

Chapter 9: Miami Beach, Pt. 2

Alright, y'all. Let's continue the show. Ladies and gentlemen, Melody!

"Started From the Bottom" by Drake

Beginning Hook

Started From the Bottom now we're here

Started From the Bottom now my whole team fucking here 4x

Verse 1

I done kept it real from the jump

Living at my mother's house, we'd argue every month

I was trying to make it on my own

Working all night, traffic on the way home

And my uncle calling me like where ya at?

I gave you the keys told ya bring it right back

I just think it's funny how it goes

Now I'm on the road, half a million for a show and we...

Hook 4x

Verse 2

Boys tell stories about a man

Say I never struggled, wasn't hungry, yeah I doubt it

I could turn your boy into a man

There ain't really much I hear that's poppin off without us

We just want the credit where it's due

I'ma worry about me, give a fuck about you

Just a reminder to myself

I wear every single chain even when I'm in the house cause we...

Hook 4x

Verse 3

No new brothas, we don't feel that

Fuck a fake friend where your real friends at?

We don't like to do too much explaining

Story stays the same, I never changed it

No new brothas, we don't feel that

Fuck a fake friend, where your real friends at?

We don't like to do too much explaining

Story stays the same through the money and the fane cause we...

Hook 4x

Everyone cheered as Melody bowed again.

"Alright, baby! Do your thing! Let's finish this!"

"Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J

Come on, man

Verse 1

Don't call it a comeback! I been here for years

Rocking my peers, putting suckas in fear

Making the tears rain down like a monsoon

Listen to the bass go boom

Explosion, overpowering

Over the competition, I'm towering

Wrecking shop, when I drop

These lyrics that'll make you call the cops

Don't you dare stare

You better move, don't ever compare

Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced

Competition's paying the price

Hook

I'm gonna knock you out (Huuuh)

Mama said knock you out (Huuuh) 4x

Verse 2

Don't you call this a regular jam

I'm gonna rock this land

I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm

And I'm just getting warm

Just like Muhummad Ali they call me Cassius

Watch me bash this beat like a skull

Cause you know I had beef with

Why you riff with me, the maniac psycho

And when I pull out my jammy, get ready cause it might go

BLAAAAW, how ya like me now?

The ripper will not allow

You to get with Mr. Smith

Don't riff,listen to my gear shift

I'm blasting, outlasting

Kinda like Shaft, so you could say I'm shafting

Olde English filled my mind

And I came up with the funky rhyme

Hook 4x

Verse 3

Shadow boxing when I heard you on the radio, Huuuh

I just don't know

What made you forget that I was raw?

But now I got a new tour

I'm going insane, starting the hurricane, releasing pain

Letting you know that can't gain

I maintain unless you say my name

Ripping, killing

Digging and drilling a hole

Pass the Ol' Gold

Hook 4x

Verse 4

Shotgun blasts are heard

When I rip and kill at will

The man of the hour

Tower of power, I'll devour

I'm gonna tie you up and let you understand

That I'm not your average man

When I got my jammy in my hand

Damn! Ooohhh

Listen to the way I slaaay your crew

Damage UHH 4x

Destruction, terror and mayhem

Pass me a sissy so suckas I'll slay him

Farmers what 2x

I'm ready were ready

I'm think I'm gonna bomb a town

Get down

Don't you ever, ever pull my lever

Cause I explode

And my 9 is easy to load

I gotta thank God

Cause He gave me the strength to rock

Hard! Knock

Mama said knock you out

Hook 4x

Song ends

The show ended with a bang.

"Thank you, Miami!"


	11. Chapter 10: The Double Date

I'm In Love With A Gangsta

Chapter 10: The Double Date

After the show, Chris and Melody joined Jamaal and his new date, Jade to a nice restaurant. As they were eating...

"How do you feel, Chris?" Asked Melody.

"Man, I haven't felt this good in years."

"That was indeed amazing, Chris," said Jade.

"Thanks. What made you want to date Jamaal?"

"He told me about his failed relationship. I felt so bad for him."

"Oh. Jamaal, since my tour is not until Wednesday, you can join us."

"I'd be happy to."

"Oh, and I also children as well."

"For real?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all."

"I take them with me on tour. And Chris, we have quite a tour over the winter. You sure you want to join us?'

"Of course."

After the gang ate their meals, Chris and Melody got a motel until Wednesday.

"Wednesday, we leave for Seattle. If your performance tonight was in any indication, I know you'll be ready to rock."

"I can't wait, girl."


	12. Chapter 11: Miami Heat

I'm In Love With A Gangsta

Chapter 11: Miami Heat

Melody took Chris to the hotel for a few days.

"You made a killing tonight!," She exclaimed. "That remix got everybody going crazy!"

"I didn't think I could."

"Oh you did, and if you allow me, I want to show my appreciation."

Melody begins stripping herself naked. They kiss, got a condom for him, and laid him down. My Melody looked at him with pure lust in her eyes as she kisses down on him and reaches his member. She began taking it in her mouth. She went slow and easy. This went on for 5 minutes until she puts the condom on him.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yes," he answered quietly. Melody turned out the lights and climbed on him. They lip lock as she took him into her vagina. She moved her hips slowly. He touched her everywhere from her breasts and thighs and onto her ass. He massaged it, causing her to bounced on him. She picked him up and kiss him passionately as she took him deep. He kissed her neck and suckled on her nipples. He pumped with her, increasing her pleasure. She went faster. He then got on top and took her like a lover. He went hard and deep. His hands felt good on her thighs. Both lovers moaned as both of them reached their peak, with him blasting himself into her.

"I love you, Chris."

I love you, too, Melody."

They kissed and caressed each other throughout the night.


	13. Chapter 12: Seattle, Pt 1

I'm in Love With A Gangsta

Chapter 12: Seattle, Pt. 1

4:47 PM

Chris steps up on stage and makes his announcement.

"Yo! Seattle! Y'all ready? Yo! Tonight we have the Kombat Divas and introducing Tatyana aka Master Raven as a backup for Tanya. Now, Emerald City, let's get this party started! Melody?

"Forever" by Drake Feat. Eminem, Kanye West & Lil Wayne (Additional lyrics from Lil Wayne's version)

Intro: Tanya

It may not mean nothin' to y'all

But understand nothin' was done for me

So I don't plan on stopping at all

I want this shit forever, man.

I'm shutting shit down at the mall

And telling every girl she's the one for me

And I ain't even planning to call

I want this shit forever, man.

Verse 1: Tanya

Last name "Ever, first name "Greatest

Like a sprained ankle, boy, I ain't one to play with

Started off local, but thanks to all the haters

I know G-IV pilots on a first name basis

In your city, faded off the brown, Nino.

She insist she got more class, we know

Swimming in the money, come and find me, Nemo

If I was in the club, you know I ball, chemo

Dropped a mixtape, the shit sounded like a album

Who would've thought a countrywide tour be the outcome?

Labels want my name beside an X like Malcolm

Everybody got a deal, I did it without one

Man, I'm about my business

Killing all these rappers, you swear I had a hit list

Everyone that doubted me is asking for forgiveness

If you Ain't been a part of it, at least you got to witness, bitches.

Hook

Verse 2: Chris

CW2K up in this bitch!

I used to have hood dreams, big fame, big chains

I stuck my dick inside this life until that bitch came

And went hard, all fall like ball teams

Just so I can make it rain all Spring

Y'all seen my story, my glory

I had raped the game young, you can call it statutory

When a brotha blow up they gonna build statues for me

Old money, Benjamin Button, _what?_ Nothin'

Now super bad bitches givin me McLovin

You would think I run the world like Michelle's husband

You would think these brothas know me when they really doesn't

Like they was down with the old me, no you fuckin wasn't

You're such a fucking loser

He ain't even go to class: Bueller

Trade the Grammy plaques just to have my granny back

Remember she had a bad hip like a fanny pack?

Chasing the stardom will turn you into a maniac

All the way to Hollywood and I can't even act

They put the cameras out and goddamn he snap

I used to want this thing forever, y'all can have it back

Hook

Verse 3: Master Raven

Ok, hello, it's the Martian, Space Jam Jordans

I want this shit forever, wake up and smell the graden

Fresher than the harvest, step up to the target

If I had one guess, then I guess I'm just New Orleans

And I will never stop like I'm running from the cops

Hop up in my car and told my chauffeur "To the top."

Life is such a fuckin' rollercoaster then it drops

But why should I scream for? This is my theme park

My mind shines even when my thoughts seem dark

Pistol on my side, you don't wanna hear that thing talk

Let the king talk, check the price and pay attention

Lil Wayne, that's what they gotta say or mention

I'm like Nevada in the middle of the Summer

I'm restin' in the lead, I need a pillow and a cover

Shhh, my foot's sleepin' on the gas

No brake pads, no such thing as fast

Hook

Verse 4: Sheva

(Laughs) This what I does

I swear I ain't like this is my Cubs

This is my tub and I'm dirtier than the summer, bitch

Weezy F. Baby always looking like I done shit

You ain't on nothing, bitch, better know who you're fucking with

Try to fuck me, I'll kill you and who you comin' with

No homo, T, I had to go stupid

I'm on them high heels and I ain't no Bootsy

Collins Avenue, riding with the Phantom roof gone

Or the Maybach two-tone, and my rims are grown

That means they 24s boy, what are you on?

I'm richer than a bitch without the grey poupon

Yeah, I'm talking out of my head

I make a blue-eyed bitch just admire my red

I'm a blood motherfucker, a blood motherfucker

Forever like E-T-C, period, motherfucker

Hook

Verse 5: Cassie

I'm so unsigned, it would blow one's mind

Cause to every single record, I am so unkind

There are no holds barred, there is no love lost

This that crack and you know drugs cost

So P-A-Y-U-P

I don't think you'll ever find a bitch like me

Never L-I-E, I got everything I tell em I got

This young sista showboat like I'm selling a yacht

You heard me?

Who else tryna smoke? Yeah, me too

Cause take my mind off the pressure is what weed do

Your girl wetter that the bottom of a ski-doo

And take a bitch from any brotha is what we do

So bite down ho, or get the right dentist

I told Wayne I'm going in like a life sentence

And understand I send shots at who it's meant for

Never had a mentor, copy that: 10-4

Hook

Verse 6: Jacqui

Put on my OJ gloves and go and kill this shit

Make a plumber throw his plunger like, "I can't deal with this shit!"

They say I'm thrown off, I stay on pitch

The flow ain't formal, I don't slack on shit

Bitch, I'm back on this shit like a fly

Since you wanna be fly, throw you off the roof, fly

Like Pookie, take a dookie on rapper loose leaf

And throw his trash ass through the window like Mookie

To a shark you just sushi

You ain't hard, you're coochie, Wally Oochie

Soft as a newborn booty

Said I'm moving slow, I'm just thinking fast

Look back, I ain't behind you, I'm bout to lap your ass

And bitch, I don't rest, I'm up till the time's up

I been a Tech chef, all my beef prime cut

This ain't punch lines, brotha your punch is lying

Cause the only punch you ever gave was Hawaiian

Hook

Verse 7: Melody

There they go, packin' stadiums as Shady spits his flow

Nuts they go, Macadamian, they go so ballistic, whoa

He can make them look like bozos, he's wondering if he should spit this slow

Fuck no! Go for broke, his cup just runneth over, oh no

He ain't had a buzz like this since the last time that he overdosed

They've been waiting patiently for Pinocchio to poke his nose

Back into the game, they know rap will never be the same as before

Bashing in the brain of these hoes and establishing the name as he goes

The passion in the flame is ignited

You can't put it out once we light it

This shit is exactly what the fuck that I'm talking about when we riot

You dealing with a few true villains who stand inside of a booth, truth spitting

And spit true feeling until our tooth fillings come flying out our mouths

Now rewind it

Pay back, motherfucker for the way that you got at me, how's it taste?

When I slap the taste outta your mouth

When the bass so loud, it shakes the place

I'm Hannibal Lecter so just in case you're thinking of saving face

You ain't gonna have no face to save by the time I'm through with this place

So Drake...

Final Hook


	14. Chapter 13: Seattle, Pt 2

I'm In Love With A Gangsta

Chapter 13: Seattle, Pt. 2

Alright, Seattle. Get ready for the Kombar Divas!

 _"Umbrella"_ by Rihanna Feat. Jay-Z

Intro: Melody

No clouds in my stones

Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank

Coming down like Dow Jones

When the clouds gone, we gone

We Roc-A-Fella

We fly higher than weather

In G5's or better

You know me

In anticipation for precipitation

Stack chips for a rainy day

Jay-Rain Man is back

With little Miss Sunshine

Rihanna, where you at?

Verse 1: Jade

You have my heart

And we'll never be world's apart

May be in magazines

But you'll still be my star

Baby, cause in the dark

You can't see shiny cats

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always be there

Because

Chorus

When the sun shine, we shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath, I'mma stick it out to the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella 2x

(Ella, Ella eh, eh, eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella, Ella, eh, eh, eh)

Verse 2

These fancy things

Will never come in between

You're part of my entity

Here for infinity

When the war has took it's part

When the world has dealt its card

If the hand is hard

Together we'll mend your heart

Because

Chorus

Bridge

You can run into my arms

It's ok, don't be ashamed

Come into me

There's no distance in between our love

So go on and let it pour

I'll be all you need and more

Because

Chorus

Outro

It's rainin' rainin'

Ooh baby it's rainin' rainin'

Come into me...

Song ends

KOMBAT DIVAS EVERYONE!


	15. Epilogue

I'm In Love With A Gangsta

Epilogue

After the show, Chris and Melody returned home. Plans were made for their trip to Chicago. The next day, Chris told his friends about the tour. They could not join them as they have jobs, which he understood. Life with Melody is something Chris will cherish forever more.

THE END


End file.
